lucasfilmfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron
}} |genre=Third-person shooter |modes=Single-player, Multiplayer |platforms=PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS |media=UMD, DS game card, digital distribution }}Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron is a spin-off from the Star Wars: Battlefront series released November 3, 2009 on the Nintendo DS and PlayStation Portable. Gameplay Elite Squadron allows players to participate in combat on foot, in ground vehicles or in space. Players are also able to enter capital ships and, once the shields are down, fight the enemy inside on foot. The ground-space transitions are accompanied by short cutscenes while the game loads the next area. The same is also true of entering or exiting a capital ship. This is the first Battlefront game to allow players to fly from ground to space battles. The consequences of each battle will depend on the players actions, meaning that each individual enemy killed can affect the outcome of a result. The battlefront will not be one giant, seamless map, but a compilation of inter-connected, smaller size areas, each one capable of affecting the other. It includes playable characters such as Luke Skywalker, Boba Fett, Darth Vader, Darth Maul, The Emperor and Kit Fisto, and the Heroes and Villains mode (Assault Mode) last featured in Star Wars: Battlefront II. Pre-release screenshots also show that General Rahm Kota, a character from Star Wars: The Force Unleashed is playable, as well as other characters from Renegade Squadron, such as Col Serra. The Heroes and Villains mode is displayed quite conveniently after a demo had been released on the PlayStation Network. Other game modes have been implied, with a focus on multiplayer, such as a deathmatch mode. Also, the Galactic Conquest mode, has undergone an enhancement on the PSP. In Galactic Conquest, two players are able to share a single PSP, and compete against each other in a strategy based game mode. PSP Players are able to mix elements from the Star Wars saga and put them into locations and situations that never happened, allowing for full customization. The story mode has been called "a huge step up from previous story modes", and was praised for incorporating the controls into the mission. It was also revealed that making progress in the story, and completing objectives, was the way to unlock customization props. Plot During the campaign, the player controls a clone trooper called X2, who was created from the DNA of a Jedi Master. X2 also helped train the clone army. X2 is given the job of hunting Jedi in Order 66 with his clone brother, X1. In the beginning, X2 is part of Jedi Master Ferroda's group of clones. Later, X2 kills Ferroda when Order 66 is executed, something he later regrets. X2 consequently betrays the Empire and joins the Rebellion after he refuses to continue carrying out Order 66, causing him to become involved in every major battle in the Star Wars saga from Revenge of the Sith through Return of the Jedi. Development The PlayStation Portable version was developed by Rebellion Developments, who developed the previous Battlefront game, Renegade Squadron. It features twelve campaign missions and a deeper customization system than Renegade Squadron s, boasting "the deepest customization options ever seen in a Star Wars Battlefront title". Players can customize weaponry, armor, species, and other physical attributes. Sixteen player multiplayer is supported, with statistic tracking. The game is played from the traditional third person, over-the-shoulder perspective. On October 25, 2009, a demo was released on the PlayStation Store allowing players to play on the planet Tatooine. The Nintendo DS version was developed by n-Space, known for the DS installments to the Call of Duty series, World at War and Modern Warfare. It features eleven campaign missions and up to four players via wi-fi connection. The game features no customization, but instead uses the traditional class-based system. It uses an isometric view, similar to a modern dungeon crawler. Unlike classic Battlefront games, Instant Action is played with only four players, usually one from each faction. There are three modes - Free-For-All, Team Game and Hero Mode. Games are won in space by destroying enemy ships to earn points, in capital ships by collecting R2 units, and on the ground by capturing command posts and killing enemies. Reception Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron received generally mixed reviews. IGN giving it a 6 out of 10. Gamespot gave it a 7.0 out of 10, commending its campaign mode and its three linked battlefronts, as well as the customization options it provides. Gamespot, however, criticized the little impact that the space battles had on the overall outcome, and the controls, calling them "stiff and awkward". The DS version received a 6.9 out of 10 from IGN, praising the single-player storyline but stating that the Instant Action feature "leaves a lot to be desired". References External links *Official website *[http://www.starwarsbattlefront.com/ Battlefront series official site] Category:Video Games Category:Star Wars Category:Media